1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having an assisting apparatus for unplugging a Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
RJ-45 connectors are widely used in network communication. However, unplugging an RJ-45 connector manually from a connector of an electronic device can be difficult and inconvenient because of the limited space for maneuver.